A Different Kind of Story
by Anahbell
Summary: Two girl's story of being thrown into the world of being a mutant and their lives along the way. Oc pairings will happen, Oc and Canon pairings will happen too. No slash pairings, T for swearing and sexual innuendos, more to come.
1. Cerebro File

**Please note: This story contains mostly OC's and isn't based around the canon characters like most Fanfic's.. however, it doesn't mean that there won't be canon characters within the story. In fact, at most points there will be, but it is not based around a canon. There will be OC x Canon pairings within at some point.. But might eventually end up as an OC x OC pairing. If you do not like OC stories, please do not read this. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy!**

Cerebro file:

Percia Thornley Jarvis (Goes by Percy)

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Powers: Pyrokenesis, and self gravitational manipulation. (able to make herself float like a form of flying) Able to manipulate electricity in FAR later chapters.

Birthplace: Reykjavik, Iceland

Birthday: October 5th, 1995

Physical attributes: White hair, cerulean blue eyes, has tail (non-prehensile, like a lion's with tuft of hair on the end), has elongated canines (don't show up until later in the story), Legs bend backwards in digigrade form, feet are clawed like a velociraptor's talons, elf-like ears.. But curve slightly downward.

Other physical notabilities: Fairly skinny, very agile, slouches, swears profusely, has a slight Scandinavian accent, great singer, quite headstrong, secretly despises herself, loves to enjoy the little things in life, hates her family (except her older brother), comes from a rich family, hates preppy anything.. Laid back style (almost tomboyish), great sense of humor, laughs when things shouldn't be laughed at, terrible liar, wears an image inducer (once assigned one that is), writes a lot of songs but hides the paper she writes them on under her mattress, sleeps in unnatural positions then wakes on the other side of the room on occasion.

Nautica Barlow (Nautica)

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Powers: Hyrdokenesis, supersonic vocal screeches

Birthplace: Orangeburg, New York

Birthday: January 29th 1995

Physical attributes: Long dark hair that reaches her thighs, sea blue-green eyes, tig 'ol bitties (For noobs it's BIG BOOBS).

Other physical notabilities: Calm, collective, doesn't swear, has a strong connection with her mother, misses her family sometimes, sweet and sometimes shy, cares about her friends generously, likes photography (and is good at it too), very supportive with things, great friend.

The story will be up soon, first chapter will be how each of these girls got their powers. Percy is first.

**Percia Thornley (c) Me (Anahbell)**

**Nautica Barlow (c) (Bells1o aka Nautica Lunaris)**


	2. Meet Percy

**Prologue: How Percy got her powers. Note: It's going to be a long one.**

Percy slammed her door shut, turning and stomping over to her bed on the other side of the room. That was IT! She has had it with those little mongrels! Why did he mom even have to _HAVE_ kids again? Why wasn't her and her older brother enough.. But, Noooo she wanted to be the mom of the year. Her two little sisters had taken one of her notebooks with her songs in it and scribbled on the papers. Now, don't think that these are toddlers we're talking about.. One is eight.. And the other is 6.. They are fully aware that they were doing something wrong, but of course.. Percy wasn't the child her mother wanted so they got the benefit of the doubt.. Percy was grounded. Yeah, so here she sat.

"THIS IS UNFUCKING FAIR!" She shouted to the walls, suddenly she saw smoke from in front of her and looked down at her fingertips that were burning into her bed sheets. She stood up quickly and backed up away from the bed, fright taking over her somewhat made her entire hand ignite into flames.. She shook it and tried wiping it on the wall to get the flames off but no avail. It just made dark burned handprints slide down the walls that would probably always be there now..

"A-ahh!" She yelped a little still shaking her hand but soon she stopped, realizing a crucial part of this 'dilemma'… her hand was on fire, but.. It didn't hurt… She paused and leaned in, looking at her hand on fire. The fire actually felt cold.. Like dipping your hand into a fresh pool in the morning. Her mouth fell agape when she moved her fingers.. The fire started to dance around until it just up and left her hand bare.. But spread into a snake like coil and slipped around her fingers with ease.

"Oh.. My.. God.." She said in a whisper, suddenly there was a knock at the door and the fire went out. Her eyes snapped from the door she'd looked at not a moment after the sound came from it.. But went back down to the extinguished flames right after. _Weird.._

Percy stepped over to the door slowly and opened it a crack to see her eldest brother standing there. He was the 18 year old that just hadn't moved out yet, oh and his name was Edmund.

"Perc, keep the swearing to a minimum or dad'll be up here and he'll-.. W-what's that smell?" He asked, sniffing and leaning closer to the opened crack in the doorway.

Percy knew exactly what that smell was, it was the walls and her bed sheets that have been burnt to no repair.

"Casey must've.. Did.. Something out there.." She gestured to the space behind him, which he totally didn't buy one bit..

"Perc.. What're you doing in there.. Let me in." He put his hands against the door and pushed a little.

"Nothing! No! Just go, Ed.. I'm not in the mood!" She grunted, pushing back on the door as hard as she could.. But of course he was a lot stronger than she was.

Edmund pushed enough to get the advantage and was now squeezing his way through the slowly opening door. "Percy! Let me in!" He was struggling a bit too now.

Percy was pushing as she felt that cold wash again and her hands ignited.. Both this time and they started singeing the door, smoke was slowly starting to rise from the places and she backed off a little. Her brother noticed her easing up so he pushed harder to get the way in now.. But she gave one last hard push that caused her hands to ignite harder.

"AUGH!" She called while shoving the door his way, but he got a little caught up and pushed too hard all at once which sent Percy falling backwards onto her rear onto the carpet behind her. The door slammed against the wall and he stumbled forward slightly.

"Now, what ar-…" He stopped, looking at his sister's hands.. That now seemed to be on fire for some reason. His eyes widened greatly.. Now normally he'd be one to help right away but.. There's no possible way she could have sat there completely okay with this.

Percy saw his eyes widen and she immediately looked down to her hands.. Still ablaze. She stood up quickly and put them behind her.. Looking down in an almost shameful way. Once they were behind her they went out, by her slowly learning command of course.

"What.. What was that?" Ed's face went to fright and he asked with a startled tone, gesturing to her arms.

She shuffled her feet and didn't dare look up, her snow while locks fallen into her eyes. "…I dunno.." She said in a small, scared like voice.

"What do you mean, you don't know? Percy.. What were you doing in here.. And.." He looked over at the walls with handprints streaking down them. "What did you do to your walls?" He asked, stepping closer to his sister to try and console her if he got the chance.. But actually afraid to touch her.

"I don't know, okay! I didn't do anything wrong! I was just sitting here and all of a sudden my hands lit on fire! I tried to put them out but they wouldn't go out! I-I-I wiped them on the walls before I realized.. They, they didn't hurt.. They actually felt cold.. And, natural.." She trailed off.. Bringing her hands back around to look at them.. Not ablaze, but.. Bare and weak looking.

Her brother was listening but when she brought her hands back around he twitched a little, expecting them to be on fire but they weren't. "They, don't.. hurt? At all?" He shook his head, finding this extremely hard to believe..

Percy shook her head too, but mostly to agree.. Somewhat in disbelief of her own abilities as well. "Not a bit." She said softly, looking up for a moment.. Getting her courage back slowly.

Her brother folded his arms some, "Can you, make it happen by yourself?" He asked, looking from her limp hands to her face which was still partially hidden beneath her alabaster locks.

She was slightly taken back by the question, it wasn't usual for an overprotective brother like so to actually ask if she was able to do it again.. It should have been something along the lines of: Don't ever do it again, I'll go get mom and dad, stop it or else.. But no, he was asking.

"I-I think so.." She paused and looked up at his curious face, "You want me.. To.. Try?" She asked, taking spaces between the uneasy words.

Her brother bit his lip before finally agreeing, "Yeah, I.. I need to see what's causing this.. And if it's able to be controlled until we can do something about it.." He shut the door behind him just incase if one of their parents came by they wouldn't see.

Percy nodded before trying to recreate the feelings she felt when she first made it happen, that's what they did in the movies right? The people tried to recreate the feelings to make it happen a second time.. So maybe this would work..

After a moment her hands set ablaze and she blinked, her eyes widening slightly.. Now actually getting a better look at how it happens. _It actually worked.._ She looked up to her brother who was wide eyed and slack jawed.

"It also.. Moved.. Like, moved from my hands and just hovered around them.. I don't know how I did that though.." She winced one eye, trying to figure out a way to recreate that one too.

Her brother was awestruck, this was something that just _doesn't_ happen.. He stepped closer and moved his hand close to hers that were on fire.. He felt the heat just fine from it. "It's warm for me, but.. Not for you?" He asked, clarifying once more.

She shook her head a little, "No." She was still getting used to this as well, and boy was it hard to do.

Her brother moved his hands back to his pockets of his khaki slacks, he was just such a gentlemen like that. "And, you said it moved? Elaborate.." He couldn't take his eyes from his sister's hands.

Percy was still working on how to get the fire to move like it did.. And after making some pretty strained faces.. The fire seemed to come alive and migrate from the base of skin it sat upon to hover lively around and wisp around her fingers. Lets just say now, her brother was extremely slack jawed.

"Per-Perc.. Stop.." He said, rubbing the top bridge of his nose between his index and thumb.

She was smiling a little when he told her this, which made her stop right away.. The fire dispersing quicker than before. "Why?" She asked, sounding like her little sisters slightly.

"Because, there's obviously something wrong here. Extremely.. Wrong, do you not see.. Human beings are not supposed to be able to make.. **fire**… come out of their hands and move like that.." He spoke with his hands a lot so this one sentence almost made him look like he had some form of Parkinson's Disorder.

"What are we going to say to mom and dad?" She asked, but felt slightly hurt from what her brother had just spoke not a moment before about the fact that it's wrong..

Just then her brother got more nervous and actually showed his worry, "Oh god." He put his hand on his forehead, "I completely forgot about them, I.. I don't think we'll be saying anything to them, Perc." He shook his head looking at her eyes now, sympathy pouring out of the moment.

She blinked a few times, "What if they find out?" She asked, trying all odds out, she folded her arms across her chest in an almost unsettled manner. _What's wrong with me? Why is this happening?_

Her brother huffed a little and messed with his hair, "Pfffhh, I don't even know. Nor do I want to think about what they'd do, but knowing them it wouldn't be good." He tried to smile at her, "Hey, it's okay.. I'm still here for you. Always.. Just, be careful with it. It's not a toy or something to be taken lightly.. If anyone found out, you could be in deep trouble.. And I don't mean grounding trouble.. I mean federal trouble. The United States would be over here by the morning after if they ever found out.. And you know they wouldn't be nice to you.. Since we're foreign to them." He lowered his head to shuffle his foot against the carpet some.

Percy didn't like what she was hearing but there was no other choice but to do what she was told here. "Okay.." was her brilliant response. "I-I think I want to go to bed now.." She looked around her room some, eyes seeming to linger around the burn marks on the wall.

Edmund raised a brow and looked down to his wristwatch, the time only being six o'clock. "Dinner's ready, you might want to eat before you sleep at least.. It's not good to go to bed on an empty stomach." He smiled a little more now to her, trying his best to cheer the mood up.

She sighed before shrugging, "Ugh, fine.." And she shuffled over to the bathroom door behind her, just before walking in she looked over her shoulder at her brother who was still standing there dumbfound by all this. "Get out of my room." She said in a dark, but slightly innocent tone.

Edmund smiled more and turned to walk out, taking a last glance at the handprint streaks on the walls before shutting the door. "Lord help me.." He said under his breath. Her brother wasn't that religious.. But in this time and situation.. It would even turn the most skeptical atheist into believing something else. _Anything.. But this, why? Why this? Most brothers help their sisters with homework or boy troubles.. Or even hold shopping bags while they pranced around the sales departments.. But no, I have to help my odd little sister with her spontaneous fire problem.. That somehow seems to move on it's own. This, is so not going to be easy. _He sighed now, walking off down the hall and to the living room to act as if nothing happened during these 20 minutes.

Percy stepped into the bathroom just to sit there on the floor though, not even to do anything. She slid down the wall on her back before reaching a sit at the tile that met the base of the wall. She pulled her hand from resting to look at it once more, a small smile creeping onto her face. _This isn't so bad after all, I mean.. look at the benefits. _She smiled, making the fire appear again and move between her fingers. _Look what I can do.. This is, this is great!_

Percy stepped into the dining room where her family was already seated and the multitude of maids were scuttling around to cater to everyone. Percy was best friends with one of the butlers.. They helped each other out a lot and were just like a peas in a pod.

"So nice of you to finally join us." The mother of the house piped up. She was clad in a silk red dress with her hair curled slightly on the ends where it brushed against her cheek. Her mother really admired the flapper style from the 20's so she had to have the exact look replicated but on herself.

Percy didn't answer, her eyes shot over to her older brother, who looked up and smiled gently. Now seeing that things were pretty much as they usually were she went over and sat down at her usual place next to her brother and farthest away from her parents. Just as she sat the maids brought over the food she was 'ordered' to eat. Percy hated the fact that her family had taken advantage of being rich, they treated these maids and butlers like they were dogs and didn't even have the courtesy to say thank you or anything. Her brother and her on the other hand, they were the two that made it easier on the hard working people around here.

"So, I was thinking." Her mother turned to face her husband.. The father of all of these children who was currently chowing down into his food. "We should all go to Hawaii, I hear it's nice and warm there all the time and it's really pretty." Her mother's copper eyes shined as she spoke, indicating her interest and drive to do this.

"I say that's a splendid idea, get away from all the hustle and bustle of our difficult lives." Dad spoke with his baritone voice that you could sometime feel rattle in your chest when he laughed. He was loud, portly, and stuck up.

"Mother, I agree.. It does sound quite nice.. But our lives aren't difficult in the least." Ed spoke up just then and Percy looked over, _Exactly my point. _

"Of course they are, look at what we have to maintain and keep held up." Mother gestured the room around us with her finely manicured nails. Percy rolled her eyes, using her fork to push her food around on her plate.. This was making her sick just listening.

Ed wanted to speak again and go against what she said.. But he had to be the exemplary son here.. Despite the fact he KNEW their parents were wrong for saying that. Their lives were cake and they didn't have to lift a finger to get what they wanted. Everything was brought to them on silver platters because of what was in their wallets. Ed and Percy here always agreed on this one thing.. That they'd do things for themselves unless they physically couldn't, so therefore caught up in all this.. Percy made friends with a butler named Baldur. Those two could be related somehow, and even Ed could see that.. They both loved the rush of doing the extreme.. He'd help her out when she snuck out at night or when she did something wrong. He even lied for her a few times when she did something out of line and got himself in trouble instead of her.. Much to her dismay though.

"Percia, honey.. What do you think?" Her mother's cherry red lips sipped the Emmanuel Rouget Cros Parantoux wine that had just been poured for after she spoke just then.

Honestly, Percy would rather paper cut her tongue multiple times and then eat bullion cubes all day than go on another 'outing' with the family.

"Meh.." She huffed a little, still pushing the spinach leaves around on her plate.. The emerald green surfaces of them shining in the light because of the vinaigrette that they'd bathed in.

"Well, what does that mean?" Her father spoke up, pausing his chewing to look over at the white haired girl across the way.

She looked over for a moment before casting her eyes back down to the uneaten food on the plate.. Just before she could speak her brother poked in.

"I-I think Percy's just tired.. She's just been stressed lately.. that's all." He looked from his sister over to his parents with a fake grin.

Their mother rolled her eyes, "Please, you children have nothing to be stressed about.. We're the ones who do everything around here.. You all have it made. If anything we're the ones stressed out, given all effort we put in to raise all four of you."

_Wow, I'm surprised mom could count that high.._ Percy finally had enough of this, she dropped her fork on the plate of leaves and stood up.. Storming off to the archway leading into the living area.

"W-where do you think your going?" Her mother called to her where she sat.

"I'm done with this! You two are the so fucking stuck up about everything! You just can't see it because you're so blind and caught up in your little perfect lives.. You two have done NOTHING for me since the day I was born.. You gave me to the maids to take care of.. THEY, do all the work around here.. Not you.. Don't you see? They're more like parents to me than you are.." Her gaze at her mother shot over to her father who was still stuffing his face. _You both sicken me.. I'm sure as all hell not a saint.. But I will NEVER be like that to my children._

Their parents both stopped and looked at Percy dumbfoundedly. Her mother dropped the wine glass and it fell to the marble flooring and shattered into a million pieces.. The fancy wine that had been within it splashed around organically into the shattered crystal that made it look like it had bled to death on the floor.

Percy smiled cockily to her family before turning the corner and going up the staircase to her room. Back in the dining room even the maids had stopped to stare.. Mouth agape at the scene that had just happened.. Half of them wanted to clap to thank Percy for that.. But she was already gone. Ed smiled some, looking from the archway where his sister just stood not a moment before and back over to his parent's faces.

"I think it's time I should retire to my room for the night. G'night you two." He waved a little to his parent's frozen looks and went up after Percy.

She had just reached the top of the spiral staircase when her brother saw her, "Hey!" He called, Percy looked over the railing down at the familiar voice. "What?" She asked, an unimpressed look on her face.

"If I was a good brother I'd scold you for what you did back there.. Good thing I'm not a good brother.. I'm the best brother.. You did a good thing, Perc." He smiled at her with one of his million dollar eye-catchers.

Percy smiled back a little, "Thanks.." And with that she was gone and down the hall to her room.

_I love you, Ed. _

**Percy's POV for a moment**

Pain. Pain was all I could feel.. It woke me from my sleep and I screamed. I screamed bloody murder. It felt like every part of me was being broken. My eyes opened to the darkness.. I could feel the cool of the fire on my hands again and I looked down at them.. Bringing them to place in front of me. They were the only thing that illuminated the room now..

What brought me from my pain and fear was the sound of footsteps running down the hall until my door was slammed open. My brother was there, he ran into the room and over to me in my bed and knelt next to me.. Shaking.. It was obvious he didn't know what to do now.

"PERCY! What's wrong! Does it hurt?" He asked, gesturing to my hands, I shook my head.. Tears were forming in my eyes as I writhed around in the pain.. It felt like someone was snapping my legs in half and crunching them to powder.. Whereas my spine was being ripped and shredded.. Like being coiled and uncoiled then recoiled. I couldn't take it anymore.

I screamed, again.

My brother jumped and held onto my shoulders, trying to calm me.

"Percy! Calm down.. What's happening.. Why are you screaming?" He shouted over my cries of pain.. I'm surprised. the household hasn't woken yet.

I couldn't help it though.. I couldn't answer.. I felt like I was dying. Finally It just slowly.. Stopped.. My cries faded and I just panted from the exhaustion this caused me.

"P-Percy?" He asked again.. I looked up from my curled position half under my sheets. His eyes met with mine.. Also, my bed sheets were absolutely ruined.. Half charred and ripped.

"…What?" I asked exasperatedly at him, _what exactly do I say? That I just felt like I was dying? Do I lie and say I had a nightmare? I don't get nightmares that often.. _

"Are you okay?" He asked, placing a hand on my shoulder again and gently caressing me with his thumb. I nodded to him and looked down to my hands that were still slightly ablaze and I quickly made them go out.. The light in the room gone now.

"Yeah.. I just.. Go. I'm fine.." I said taking a deep breath and moving my sore feeling body back into a laying position. A few grunts and groans later I was back in a sleeping position. I didn't care about my sheets being ruined either.. I was just so thrilled the pain stopped..

Ed was hesitant but eventually he left, "O-okay.. Let me know if you need me.. I'm right down the hall.." Just as he was walking out a few maids came by and asked about the noise. My brother told them to go, and that everything was fine.. I only had a nightmare. When the door shut finally, I sighed.

_What was that… why was I hurting so bad? How am I going to explain to my parents about the bed sheets.. And the noise.. _My head was filled to the brim with questions.. Each one being spout off like a rocket into the evening skies.. Until finally.. I slept.. I slept good and hard too.. And it was a good thing too.. Because what I would have to prepare for tomorrow would change my life forever..

**No POV - 3****rd**** Person**

In the morning the birds chirped and sang, the trees outside were swaying.. And the sunlight shone in through the drapes next to Percy. Her alabaster hair was giving off a sheen in the areas the sun hit most that made her hair look like bleached gold.

Those shiny, ocean eyes opened almost on command to see the sun shining through.. A smile graced her face as she stretched her arms out wide.. _AUGH, the pain.._ she brought her arms back to her body from the aches she had.. It hurt to move even.. She tried sitting up but it hurt so bad she had to roll over and slide out of bed.. Which hurt too.

Finally she reached her arms over the side of the bed and to the floor in hopes to catch herself that way.. But instead she fell face first into the carpet.

"MFF-OW." She said and rolled over from her back to her stomach now.. Using the wall to help her stand up she realized her balance was off.. And she stumbled a little.. Just as she took a step she fell sideways onto her bedside.. Clinging to it.

"The fuck..?" She shook her head from side to side before glancing down at the floor and what she saw.. Made her mind and heart stop.. It wasn't the flooring though..

Her legs had bowed back to that of a dog's and her feet no longer had toes.. They were shorter and thinner and topped with claws instead. One large claw served as where her big toe should have been and two claws were all that acted as the rest of where her toes should be.

Her mouth opened, but she couldn't scream. She couldn't speak.. She just pushed herself away from the bed and stumbled back until her sore back hit the wall nearest to her and she slid down with an 'Umf!' She tried kicking away from what she saw.. But there was no avail… that was clearly her body.. And not something she could run away from..

Finally she mustered the voice up and she yelped, "OH MY GOD!" That was pretty loud too.. Not quite a scream.. Not quite a shout.. More of a cry for help.. And help is what she got.

One of the maids walked in and screamed too when she saw Percy's form across the way, soon passing out in the doorway.

Percy's mouth was still agape and her hands flew to cover it just as her brother came running in, he looked around before his eyes fell on the maid. He knelt down to shake her shoulder but why did she pass out? Ed's eyes shot over to Percy who still sat there with her hands coving her mouth from screaming again.

His eyes widened wider than she'd ever seen them before and his mouth dropped.. He knew that things with her had gotten weird since the fire thing.. But this?

For some reason.. He didn't freak out as much.. He just slowly stepped over to her.. Arms out like he was ready to push something away if it lunged at him. She didn't dare look down at her legs as he stepped closer.. her eyes just brimmed with tears more and more until he finally knelt in front of her, putting a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"I-.. You… does it.. Hurt?" He asked to her, and right there on the spot she just let go of her face and wrapped her arms around his neck into a big hug. She didn't realize it but behind her a tail lay attached to her as well and the now pointed ears laid back as she sobbed.

"Ed, Please! Make it stop! Make this go away! I don't know what I did to deserve this, please!" She sobbed into his shoulder. At first her brother almost jumped back when she hugged him but now seeing she was just sobbing he wrapped his arms around her and gently caressed her back.

"Percy, I can't.. I don't know why this is happening.. I don't know whats wrong. Believe me.. I would if I knew how.. You know I would.." He even sounded like he was about to cry as well. Percy's tail wavered behind her and from over her shoulder where her brother could see.. He saw it.. It caught his eyes and they widened watching it go back and forth a little.

"Oh.. My.. God.." He said in a shocked tone, frozen right there and not trying to console her. She pulled back for a moment.. Her eyes red and tears stained on her cheeks.

She sniffled a little, "What?"

"Y-you.. Have a.. it's a.. Look.." he gestured behind her..

She looked over behind her before letting out a yelp and pushing herself away from it and into her brother's frame.. It of course followed. I mean, it _was_ attached to her and all.

"GET IT OFF! PLEASE! MAKE IT GO AWAY!" She put her head in her hands and shook her face back and forth, hoping that it would just disappear when she opened her eyes.. Like a bad dream that she would wake up from.. But of course.. When she opened her eyes.. She was still the same.. The walls still bared the dark burnt handprints.. And she was still on the floor..

Her brother had no idea what to do.. He just had his arms around her shoulders from behind.. She had her back against his chest and she was hunched over crying. Ed's heart hurt from all this that had been happening lately, and he was honestly at a loss of words for once in his life. This was something books, knowledge, or the internet wouldn't be able to help.

"Please.. Make it go away…" She whimpered a little, hoping someone would hear her cries for help and be there to make things better.. But deep down she knew no one would be there at her rescue and that this would either have to run it's course.. Or.. Not.

"_Percy.._" Her brother started, hurt obvious in his voice.. "I **can't**…" They both knew there was nothing to do about this.. But something grew in Percy's mind this entire time.

_What IS happening to me? What is this?_

"I know.." She spoke finally, her voice filled with normalcy but you could feel the underlying pain lacing both words. Her brother picked it up, and was shocked she seemed this okay with looking like she did currently.. Just thinking about it made his eyes fall down to her legs. From the knee down they curved back like a canines.. Then his eyes saddened.. Trailing to her feet.. If they could even be considered feet anymore that is. Her muscles apparently contracted some during this so the talon like nails were curled under along with the rest of her 'foot'. It was probably due to the stress. Since it lingered nearby too and was very restless, Ed's eyes now cast over to the extra appendage.. Her tail.

Never once had he thought of his sister this way.. But he was actually starting to become frightened by her. She was… _Different.. _And he didn't know how to feel about it yet.

"We need to tell mom and dad.." She spoke out of the silence, breaking Edmund from his thoughts. That's right… what would they think? Do? Say?

Edmund looked back to the back of her head, she still sat in front of him. He sighed and looked down at a small fraction of the carpet next to him.

"You.. Sure you want to? I don't think they'll be so… accepting.." He scooted over to the side to look at her face a little.

She nodded, "Yeh.. I mean, they'll figure it out anyway eventually.. Do you even think they'll care?" She looked over at the last part with a look of sheer curiosity that her brother raised his brows too.

He shrugged, trying to keep his eyes from averting to her pointed ears that poked out from her hair some.

"It's Mom and Dad we're talking about.. I don't think they'll do much about it more than be really fr-.. Freaked out.." He stumbled on the word because it was quite obviously a word that might be touchy with her.

She bit her lip at the word and looked back down to her hands in her lap.. Her hair slid into her eyes slightly, "L-lets get this over with.." She said, standing up on the spot and reaching a hand down to help her brother up.

He had a good look at how she stood now, his eyes went from her legs back to her and then her hand cast down toward him.. He placed his in her own and stood up beside her, though much taller than her.

The two walked down to the base of the spiral staircase again.. Percy could hear them down the way in the sitting room.. Her mother still blabbing about the trip and her father obviously stuffing his face still.. She could hear him smacking.

"I hear 'em." She said, looked up to her brother's face who caught hers when she spoke.

"H-how?" He asked, squinting one eye slightly in almost disbelief.. But anything could happen about now, since the incredulous just happened.

"I don't know.." She said, her ears twitching slightly which caught her brothers eye again before he just looked back to the door into sitting room. "I'll go in and start it out.. Saying that you have something to.. Explain to them.." He gulped, even. It wasn't his problem.. But he felt it was somehow his fault.

Percy nodded, "Mkay.. I'll be here.." She leaned against the railing with an almost sarcastic tone to her voice. It seems you just can't suck the sewn sarcasm out of her, there were just some things that couldn't be changed.

Edmund went over to the door and opened it slowly, a creaky noise following so until he stepped in farther.. Leaving his foot to prop the door open and so he could turn to look at Percy in case something odd happened again.. Which it might.

Their mother looked up from her wine glass to her favorite child, "Oh! Honey.. Come sit down.. We have some news on going on that trip, and I think you'll like it." She said with a peppy cheery mood. Edmund shook his head.

"Mom, I.. I need to talk to you.. And you dad.." Percy could hear everything through the door.. And since it was technically opened and cracked.. More than usual could be. She heard breathing.. Plates from down the hall being washed and moved.. Heels clacking against the marble from the maids.

"About what?" Their mother asked with clueless eyes.

"Well, I-it's about Percy.. She's uhh.. Had something.. Happen. I guess you could say it." He honestly didn't know how to put it any other way than that unless he just up and said: Hey yo mom! Percy's now part velociraptor, lion, elf and dog.. Just so you know. That's something Percy would say.. Not Edmund. Edmund was an orderly, neat boy with good class.

Dad looked up just then and over at his wife for a moment, whom she kept her eyes on her son the whole time.

"What do you mean? She's not.. Hurt is she?" Despite what was said.. The woman showed no intentions of being worried by the though such things.

Edmund shook his head, "No.. w-well.. Kind of.. I don't.. No, no.. she is NOT hurt. She just.." He looked back over his shoulder at her.. And she looked at him with her brows raised like she was cryptically asking if she should come over and take center stage.

"She's.. _changed.._" He said in a soft voice, but not to be quiet about things.. Just because it had a certain emotion about the subject that didn't really require a lot of voice to express.

"Changed? Changed how?" Their father asked with a mouthful of some pastry or something.

"Changed as in, well.. P-percy.." He looked back over as he cracked, saying her name.. She got the cue and stepped forward.. Tail curling near her legs due to nervousness.

Edmund opened the door a little more for her to step in but she only peeked her head around at first.. Giving a dorky weak smile and a wave she spoke awkwardly.

"H-hi.." She winced a little at how odd she felt. This was like when someone had broken something and had to come out and tell their parents it was all their fault and feel the wrath.. But SO.. Much worse.

"Whats this 'change' Percia.. You had better not dyed your hair.. Or gotten some tattoo or.." Perfect timing.. Percy stepped out in front of her brother just as her mom was speaking.. Just then her mother stopped.. Looking her daughter over before dropping the wine glass.. It breaking.. And her mother falling limp in her sitting pose on the couch, passed out.

Her father spat out his food and he choked a little, looking his daughter. His eyes wide and mouth open now, "…"

The room grew an ugly silence that hung abundantly from every nook and cranny in the room. Percy's hands were in the pockets of her cut off sweat pants and her shoulders hunched.

Even Edmund didn't know what to do, this is what Percy wanted.. Right here.. Right now.. And it's just what she got, too.

Even more quiet passed and it was starting to become extremely awkward.. Ed's forehead bared beads of sweat from the tension. Percy's ears laid back slightly before she spoke, not looking up.

"Saying something would be great right about now.." She spoke in a firm tone, that seemed to bounce off the walls in the room.

Her father jumped and even her brother was startled by the sudden noise but neither spoke for a moment. Her mother was still passed out on the sofa and no one seemed to care. Just before Percy was about to speak again the telephone rang, making the room jump again and glance over to the phone on the table below the ugliest painting known to man.

Her brother was the one to step up and went over to grab the phone, placing it to his ear.

"Hello?" He asked, voice being a bit soft.

After listening to the opposite end of the line his eyes widened, "H-how did you..?" His voice got extremely shocked and as did his face.

The other line spoke once again, causing Edmund to stop and listen.. After so he shifted his head back slightly as if to show he was in disbelief. "Stop, no.. I'm not falling for your little games.. Goodbye."

Just before he hung up the line spoke again making him pause his movement to place the phone back on the hanger.

He slowly pulled the phone back to his ear now, "How do you know my name?" He asked in a dark, but worried tone.

Everyone in the room was now watching him with concerned eyes, except for Percy.. Her ears had caught a sound and snapped to look at it where it came from. It was her mother, waking up from her little 'nap'.

Just as her mother's eyes opened, Percy's ears perked up.. Those copper eyes of her mothers shifted over to her white haired daughter who stood across the room. Percy could follow her mother's eyes as they trailed over the newly changed parts of her body. It made Percy want to just disappear all of a sudden she felt so on the spot.

"O…kay.." Edmund spoke again, causing the room to shift attentions to him for now. "…Bye?" He said before quickly placing the phone back on the receiver.

"Uhh, who was it?" Percy asked, figuring it had to be something special considering Ed's face that read, 'My-Mind-Is-Blown.'

"People are coming to see you.. Percy." Ed spoke, and calmed slightly.

Percy however started to freak out, her ears laid back completely now and her tail curled around her leg. "W-.. what?" She yelped, putting a hand on her forehead. "How did they even find out? I've only been like this for a DAY now! And no one else besides you people here know this!" Now, time for the freak out. Percy walked over to the couch that sat in front of the one her parents were on and sat down with her head in her hands. "Oh my god.. What the fuck am I going to do?.." She thought aloud.

If this hadn't all happened her parents would have scolded Percy for her language but.. More important things seemed to arise between the four of them all.

Edmund walked over and sat down next to his sister, putting an arm around her shoulder and pulling her close. "Hey, don't freak out.. It's okay.. They said they're not going to do anything bad.. They said they have a proposition for you.. And it's your choice too." Edmund seemed strikingly calm about this, which worried Percy.

"And you actually believed them?" She uncovered her face for a moment to look at her brother who just shrugged in return.

"I wouldn't put my faith into someone who knew my name just by speaking to me." The whole room got silent again.

Percy looked up once again, "They.. Knew your name?" She asked incredulously.

Ed nodded, "Yeah and they knew yours.. Whats happened to you, that we have parents and their names too.. Where we live.. And the style of living as well."

Percy's eyes widened and she hopped up from the seat and shook her head, "FUCKING STALKERS!"

Edmund tried coaxing her back onto the sofa but she ignored his gestures, "They said they'll be here in about 2 hours.. They were already on their way when they called."

Percy put her face in her hands and just fell to her knees on the marble right there, "No, no, no, no, no.. this **can't** be happening!"

Her brother got up and went to kneel next to his sister on the flooring, "Hey hey, calm down.. It's not a big deal. You know they don't mean harm if I can put my trust in them.. Right?"

That was a good point.. Ed was very hard to convince and he could detect a liar from a mile away.

_I want to trust your judgment, but it's my life on the line here.. I don't exactly have another one as a spare._

2 hours later..

Percy and Edmund had explained everything.. Well almost everything, to their parents. Answered the usual questions and rolled their eyes at the rudeness. The real excitement started when the doorbell rang.

Percy and Edmund both stood up quickly but Percy spoke first, "You get it."

Edmund was dashing to the door just as a butler was about to get it, "No no! I.. I got it, thanks.. You can do whatever you want right now.." The butler shrugged and walked off as Edmund opened the door.

A man in a wheelchair was there followed by a Red-headed woman that Edmund would totally take out on a date at any given moment, a guy with some odd looking goggle like deals, and a dark skinned, white haired woman behind him. She seemed to be one of the eldest. Not to mention the creepy spandex they all wore.. Well, except for the man in the wheelchair.. Every one their outfits had an X emblem on them.

"H-hi.." He waved, voice cracking slightly. That was his brilliant greeting. Yeah.

"Hello Edmund, We spoke on the phone a few hours ago. It's nice to meet you, may we come in to explain this to Percy and your family?" _Seems legit._

Edmund let them in and they made their way into the living room with Percy sitting on the sofa farthest away from her parents and her head snapped up when she heard the people walk in.. her eyes grew wide looking at them all.. _The fuck are the outfits for?_

"Hello Percy, My name is Charles Xavier… It's a pleasure to meet you." He smiled gently, making Percy squirm a little in her seat.

"How do you know my name?" That was the question she'd been wanting to ask for hours now.

"Well, it's because I am like you, believe it or not. Also, Jean here.. Scott.. And Ororo all are as well. We're something called, Mutants."

Percy's ears laid back at the word.. But it seemed to fit into her head quite easily. "You still didn't answer it though, HOW can you?" She pressed.

"We each exhibit our own.. Abilities that make us unique.. Mine just so happens to be the ability to read ones mind."

Their mother and father had been quiet all this time until now, "Umm.. Excuse me, yeah.. I don't think you've got the right place.. We don't want to see your little magic tricks." Mother spoke up.. Trying to show that she was more superior to everyone else.

The red head named 'Jean' Spoke now, "Would you like me to show you, we're not kidding around, ma'm."

"Yes." And she folded her arms there watching in complete disbelief.

Jean held her hand out in front of her at one of the wine glasses that sat on the coffee table between the two couches. The glass, empty, rose up into the air as if by magic of course. Jean glanced over at the shocked family.. Well everyone WAS shocked.. All except for Percy. She was enjoying the looks on her parent's faces right now.

Their mother waited, slack jawed until Jean lowered the glass and set it perfectly in place with a 'tik' sound of the crystal touching against the teak wood table.

"So what can you others do?" Percy spoke now, changing the subject entirely.

The old man smiled and gestured to the guy with the odd visor glasses, "This is Scott Summers, he can emit optic blasts from his eyes.. Hence the eyewear he's wearing. Unfortunately.. He cannot control it like some of us. It happens on it's own so he has to wear specially made glasses constantly."

Percy nodded slowly, taking this all in. _Maybe this isn't so bad afterall.. _

Next, he gestured to the white haired black woman. She smiled as he spoke, "This is Ororo Munroe, she can control the weather.. And it allows her to fly."

Percy nodded, "So.. This 'proposition' my brother told me you were going to give.. W-what is it?" Her brow arced slightly, eyes dancing from each person. The guy was looking around the house where as the red head and the woman were focused more on Percy and her family.

"Well, we didn't just fly out for any little reason. The reasoning is the proposition I have to offer is that you come back to America with us and join my school for gifted youngsters.. In other words.. Mutants. There's a whole school meant for people like us where we teach to control and use our powers for good. We have everything there that you'll need.. You'll have a room.. Everything already in it and ready.. You'll be around people and make friends.. And eventually attend Bayville High school where you'll be amongst even more people, regular, but people none the less."

_He sounds like he really wants me there.. I think I should go. Plus I'd be out of this hellhole.. Away from my mother and father.. But I'd miss Baldur and my brother. _

"I'll go." Those two words made her parents pause.. They had no objections though. They were glad to get her out.. They loved her and all.. But they didn't care what happened.. And now since their daughter _changed_ they saw her differently. They saw her not as one of their own anymore.. More of a tag along or an adopted child.

"With the consent of your parents of course." Xavier turned to look at her parents who were still sitting with dumb looks on their faces. They shrugged before nodding. It was set. Percy would leave as soon as she got her stuff together.

"Go pack, bring all that you'll need.. We won't be making any trips back to get things left behind." He spoke with confidence but an underlying tone of sympathy. It was apparent that he'd read Percy's parent's minds and heard the ugly thoughts and discrimination against their own flesh and blood.

Percy didn't speak.. She just got up with a nod and went out and up the spiral staircase to her room. Halfway through packing she was pulled into a hug by her brother who really didn't want to see her go.

"Percy.." he said softly, holding her tightly against him.. Her arms were wrapped around him now too.

"Don'choo.. Start cryin' because then.. I'll start, then we'll be a big flood up here.." She spoke with a slightly cracky voice because even she was trying to hold back her sadness.

"Be safe, please.. Be safe. I'm going to miss you so much." He rocked back and forth hugging her, trying to savor the last time for a while that he'll be able to hug her.

"I will." she said softly, her breath brushing against the fabric her brother was wearing since she was so close to him in the hug.

"Thank you.."

**Percy POV**

I left about 23 minutes later, having gathered my clothing.. A few things of memorabilia.. Hygienic necessities.. And my songbook. I had a debate with myself over bringing shoes or not.. It seemed I didn't need them anymore, really. That would take some getting used to.

Their jet, the 'blackbird' had landed outside and down the hill some so we all went out there and boarded it. Edmund and my family stood outside as it took off into the sky. Edmund was clearly crying, my parents were just awestruck still.. And my little sisters.. They hadn't been here all day to see any of this, thank god. _I wonder the lie my parents would have to come up for them.. As to why I left one day and never came back. Would they say I died? Would they say they gave me away.. Would I have run away? _

I sat in the far back of the blackbird as it soared over the oceans over to the United States, I'd been there before a few times for vacation.. But living here? Sounded pretty nice.. New people, a new life, a whole new story..

_I was gone from what I knew, all because of what was in my blood. My genes wouldn't allow me to have a normal life.. And it wasn't even my fault. My parents gave me up just like that because I was __**different**__. Oh how I've begun to hate that word.. On the bright side though… I was free.. Free at last. _

_A brand new life, for this girl. Not a moment of it would be wasted by me. I wouldn't let that happen.. So bring on freakshow._

THAT TOOK ME 1 WEEK TO WRITE. MY GOD. 20 pages of sheer.. FJKDJEDKMSWNHF$DM. And that, I need to quote. I hope you all enjoy. The next chapter will consist of Nautica's backstory.. And it won't be this long I can assure you.. But it will be written differently.. Different style.. My friend and the owner of the character will be writing it and I'm posting it. After these chapters.. Chapter 3 will technically be chapter 1.. The first day in their new lives. Hope you enjoy! Please review.. Tell me if you like this and want it to keep going or if you would like me to stop! Thanks again!

-_**Ana**_


	3. Meet Nautica

**Hello all, it is the new and improved Nautica Lunaris (originally known as Bells1o, or 1o1o [I have no idea anymore]) Anyway, this is Nautica's story of hew mutant abilities and so on. Lets see how this goes then shall we? Yes…we shall. By the way incase ANAHBELL forgets.**

**We do not own X-Men Evolution or Marvel or anything else related to such. Santa said no. Santa is final.**

**(Before I forget. Any of my writing, including this chapter will be in third person UNLESS it is DESPERATLY needing to not be. So…Yes. That is all)**

It was late in the town of Orangetown, New York. The sun was setting making the sky a brilliant shade of purple. A small house, nestled in a small neighbored was glowing with dim lighting. Inside the house was a girl, curled on her bed with her nose in a book.

The girl appeared to be in her teens, maybe six-teen at the most. Reading over the pages a small smile spread on her tanned face. Her blue and green speckled eyes lighting up as she felt that tingling of passion while browsing through the pictures inside the book.

"N-nautica!" A female voice called down the hall. The voice sounded nervous, alerting the girl.

"Ya mom?" She called back, getting off her bed quickly and walking down the hall. She knew every nook and cranny of this home, so her bare feet glided over the uneven surface with ease. She stopped though, a black waterfall of hair swaying around her thighs, seeing a man and a woman in suits as they looked at her with no emotion. As if their faces were carved by stone.

Startled, Nautica glanced at her mother who was biting her lip showing how nervous she was. The woman's hazel eyes shined with sadness as one hand was tugging on her short blond curls. "Some people are here to see you honey." Nautica's mother stepped back from the suited couple and moved closer to her daughter, throwing an arm around her.

Nautica glanced at her mom with fear oozing from her but before she could ask what was going on the suited woman stepped forward. Her features cruel and sharp, even her cold voice made the teenager flinch. " Hello, Nautica. If I may ask. How is your home here?" Nautica, opened her mouth to answer but the lady continued, cutting her off. "According to our standards and rules. Your mother is unfit to take care of you. "You will have to come with us and so we can find more…suitable guardian."

Nautica panicked for a moment and stepped out of her mother's warm, comforting arms, the thought of never being in those arms causing emotions to boil within her. As the social worker moved forward, Nautica stepped back once more and the woman kept moving forward. The game of cat and mouse soon ended as the teenager felt her back gently collide with the wall.

Sadness was aching in her, the thought of never seeing her home again. Never seeing her mom. No laughing, no random fun, or dancing, no hugging either, or to simply comfort as they cried, none of it. All gone. Now as the social worker neared, as if she was prey, a small animal cornered. Nautica suddenly felt pure, hot rage.

How dare they? Take her away just because of a issue about money? Her fists clenched as she stared at the woman in pure silence. Do they really have the right of taking away a young girl from her mother? The teenager moved across the wall, passing her with a hiss, " Don't touch me." Her tone had even surprised her. It was laced with disgust and anger. She stayed close to her mom and crossed her arms, " I'm staying here."

She mostly seemed to come off as a rebellious teenager but she had a much more important motive then that.

The social worker gave a humored sneer and turned her head to look at the suited man in amusement, " Oh really now?" With that she turned her head back, " Well. I'm afraid you don't have a choice. As you can see, we are the adults and we enforce the laws. With that you need to come with us before we call the police." She moved towards her again in the new direction, " Come on, gather your things."

Nautica simply stared. "Strike one." She spoke flatly as she moved farther back, her angle was moving her in the kitchen now, giving her more room away from the two. Ocean eyes moved to her mother who was currently standing there. Unsure what to do. Nautica didn't know what to think but she knew her mother enough to understand what she thought about all this.

The blonde woman did not wish for her daughter to be taken but trouble was one thing she never tried to cause. She wasn't going to defend the social worker, but she wasn't about to start fighting them either. Currently she just kept tugging on that one strand of hair, fearful and sad eyes meeting her daughters. " I love you," She mouthed, as if letting her know.

Her daughter had returned the gesture with a small nod, though knowing not to get to emotional, for now she knew. She had permission to do what she could, knowing her mother would love her, forever and always.

The social worker was still moving, pulling out a sleek phone, " Last warning. Come with me right now, or I will contact the police Na-" As she kept moving closer, in a snake like formation. Nautica had swept her arm across the counter, knowing glass jars between them, causing the woman to jump back in utter surprise. " LUNA! Damn it! Will you control this daughter of yours," She demanded, " I have no time for these games!"

"Strike two." She held her hands up making a two sign before she kept walking back. She glanced at her mother once more for some mental encouragement, " I'm not going anywhere. You would have to drag me out dead if that's your goal." The girl stuck her chin up and squared her shoulders, feeling bold.

What the two didn't see was that now in the kitchen, a sink faucet was trembling, shaking back and forth as if containing a source of pure energy and force, just waiting to explode. It was actually dripping, drop after drop but not one landed. Instead they stayed afloat hovering above the sink.

"I have no time for these stupid games you little brat!" The snake like woman yelled out, " I gave you my warning. The police are being called to drag you out. Right. Now." She looked determined and even smug about the whole thing.

"Strike," A whisper escaped her lips as Nautica paused and unclenched her hands ,"Three." With a wave of her hands, water exploded from the faucet, the stream flowing in the air, the drops gathering together sticking and forming into a blue silk ribbon of liquid. Everyone in the room was simply staring in pure silence but Nautica was so engulfed in the flames of rage she was going off pure, raw instinct. Water flowed in the air in still silence, as if to be peaceful and tranquil but the illusion barely lasted.

"You warned me, but honestly. I was the one warning you!" Her voice had rose an octave and stayed there. The water started to move towards her to spiral around the girls frame. "Come any closer, and I'll scream." Her voice was sharp, as if by steel.

Luna, was standing stunned watching the scene unfold with pure terror. What was going on? Was she the only one seeing this? She blinked a few times as if to shatter the image in front of her, but there it stayed unchanging except that the water was spinning faster and spreading wider like a hollow cylinder, encasing her daughter from the world.

The social worker was simply staring and at first seemed horrified but the tried her best to regain her composure, while the other social worker was flat out passed out on the ground. Brilliant.

Ignoring the warning she still moved closer, " Just come on. We will deal with this after your stupid little magic trick!" It couldn't be real, could it? Was she really controlling it? Was it some kind of projector? She wasn't sure, so she kept moving forward.

Blue eyes narrowed, showing the despite in the woman's choice. "I will scream, right now." She watched as the figure of the woman moved even closer though her figure blurry in the screen of water. "Right." She paused watching in silence as the air grew heavy and thick.

The social worker took time to ponder it but her closed up mind was screaming at her. _'THIS ISN'T REAL!' _She finally put on that adult smug smirk and took one step forward planning not to be phased by such teenage attitude.

Nautica barely knew who she was right now but she kept going wanting to win. Not wanting to go. Her head rose letting a hole break in the water as she was able to see through it clearly. The woman, the house, the passed out man, and her mother. Her instincts made her let go. In the corner of her eyes she saw purple and then nothing more. She ignored it, her attention focused on just the social worker, just her. "NOW!" As the word left her lips it rose a octave higher, higher, and higher. It kept rising as a she was letting out a long shrilled scream shaking the barriers of her water fortress.

As the screams continued the social worker had collapsed in pure agony, clutching her ears as if her life depended on it. Though not a moment later, she started to rise in the air and be pulled away by some invisible force. It happened so quickly that Nautica barely noticed.

Suddenly, she heard a voice but it wasn't next to her. It was **inside **her head. She was so startled that her wail had begun to fade. "_Relax." _The voice said. _"Let everything go, you will hurt someone if you continue." _Images of the people in Nautica's house flew in her head. Her mom and the social workers. Suddenly the tunnel of water collapsed and fell on her form, causing her to be soaking wet.

She looked up now surprised and stunned. What had just happened? She could barely think as she took a step forward only to stumble. She felt tired. When looking around she realized. Her mom was gone, in fact everyone was gone. Barely able to keep her balance, running across the wet floor she flew open the door and was stunned to see some kind of jet in front of her house. Her mom was sitting on the ground with a figure in front of her. She ran forward now, " MOM!" She could barely calm down, she actually collided into the figure looming over Luna.

Looking down at who she landed on a gasp escaped her lips. She was staring into amber eyes. She felt fur as well. Leaning back, she crawled backwards to bump into someone's legs. Glancing up she saw white hair, long white hair. " Calm child, calm." The white haired woman held out her hand towards her gesturing for the girl to take it.

Nautica stared at the hand but didn't accept it. She pressed her palms against the Earth to rise up and somewhat brushed her still dripping wet clothes off. " W-who are you?" Instead of the woman answering she pointed a white glove towards the jet. Coming out of the said jet was a wheelchair, well in the wheelchair was a man. His bald head reflected off some moonlight as he wheeled down the pavement towards the home, stopping a few feet away from Nautica unable to wheel in the grass.

"I am Professor Charles Xavier and we ." He stated, a calming authority to his voice. " Are the X-Men." He gestured to the white haired woman and the furry figure that was keeping distance from Nautica. "We are a lot like you, we are different."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, as you had witnessed yourself. You had preformed a unique ability." His hand waved at her soaked-to-the-bone body. "Hydrokinesis is the proper term. Though, that sonic wail of yours is something unexpected. As soon as we picked up your mutant signature we came here as quickly as possible. Kurt Wagner was able to retrieve your mother and Jean did the same with Mr. Vinson." He continued speaking as he gestured off to the certain individuals. " Jeans was able to put us all in a field to block out the sound but it was a bit late to get Ms. Mason. Though she's still fine, just unconscious." He paused seeming to look at the mother and daughter. " I can see that you two are in a very difficult situation."

The two girls looked at each other and nodded. Nautica's thoughts were swirling in her mind, replaying the events. The passed out adults on her lawn and her mother still sitting on the grass. As if knowing what she was thinking. Luna had raised up, dusted off her pants and walked next to her daughter. She then spoke to the professor, " What are you, proposing here? Mr. Xavier."

Professor Xavier laced his fingers together with his elbows rested on the wheelchair arms before speaking. " I am inviting your child," Her turned his gaze on Nautica as if now he was speaking to her, " to come with us to the Xavier institute. It is a school for the gifted, like yourself. You will attend Bayville High but living at the institute you will be taught how to control your powers. Your teachers have been at the institute for years and the students will make you feel more…welcomed in the environment. Of course you can say no, but if you agree we'll have everything ready for you for your arrival."

Nautica was stunned. A place filled with mutants and not to mention teenage mutants. That didn't sound to bad. Luna though spoke up from her daughter being speechless and thanked them then said goodbye. She placed her hands on her daughters shoulders and led her inside.

"Don't worry about the social workers, the Professor is returning them to their homes on the jet…I think he called it the Blackbird." Luna gave a shrug as she finished pushing her daughter in. The kitchen still had water on the ground but the mother just kept leading her daughter into the living room and finally on the couch. After pushing down her dark haired daughter to sit she then took a seat next to her. " I think we should have a talk."

Nautica was surprised at her mother acting so calm but suddenly her mouth went dry. She simply stared at her mom before the guilt and horror settled in. She tried to harm that social worker. "I'm sorry." She wheezed out. " I didn't mean to! I didn't think I would hurt her! I didn't even know that was going to happen. I-I-I…" She began to blubber as her body heaved in dry sobs before tears started to sprout.

Luna wordlessly pulled her daughter close and rubbed soothing circles on her back. " Shh, shh. It's alright." She tried to relax her daughter as the girl was now sobbing softly in her shoulder. Luna just hummed softly and rocked back and forth, keeping her child in that hold.

When the sobs had ceased to mere sniffling she then pulled back and wiped a few stray tears with her thumb. " I think you should go." Before her daughter could protest Luna continued. " Those social workers won't be the last and you can't chase them off forever. You will still be in my custody but they won't be able to take you away. Plus, I'm a big girl Nautica, I am an adult and I should take care of myself. I want you to be a kid while you still can." The mother gave a comforting squeeze to the young girls shoulders, " I think you will be amazing with your abilities. I am sure your father would be proud."

Nautica gave a watery smile as she sighed for a moment. Her father had left them at such a young age that Nautica can barely remember the man but Luna never showed anger in the choice, just sadness and loneliness. The teenage girl eyed the soaking carpets which were slowly drying on their own. " I hurt those people today and almost you."

Luna gave a smile, " When I was learning woodshop in high school I hurt my partner. Stabbed them with a few nails. When I married your father I hurt him on many occasions. Words and hands. When you are new at something things happen, and people get hurt but it soon blossoms into something brilliant. I now can make one mean music box and out of my marriage I gained love, experience, and best of all you." She moved her hand to wipe off any new tears that have been shed. " I will know that you will make me proud. You are truly my little miracle, my darling daughter."

Nautica felt her heart swell as she quickly was hugging her mother tightly. " I love you mom." She whispered. She then felt lips on the crown of her head and the soft murmuring of her mother.

"I love you too, Nautica." It was then in their hugging and comforting, they both fell asleep on that couch, even in the deepest slumber they still held each other.

The next morning Nautica woke up alone, her mother was in the kitchen. It was all clean and no signs of last night showed. She even made breakfast. Nautica ate in silence and discussed with her mother. They would leave to the institute this morning, by car. It wasn't to bad of a drive. Just would take awhile, least it was in the same state.

While Luna contacted the professor Nautica went to her bedroom. She pulled out a duffle bag and began stuffing. She didn't have a million clothes. Mostly jeans and just normal shirts. Winter wear and her only swimsuit. Any toiletries and personal belongings were quickly joining the clothes in that duffle bag.

In the end she was holding two things. Her photography book which consisted of pictures she had taken throughout her life. The cover was a simple group photo of her mother, father, and her. Nautica was possibly a baby but she cherished the picture. She barely could see her father in it because it was a fuzzy photo but that didn't phase the girl.

She gently moved her hand as it hovered over the picture but then a voice broke her daze. " Nautica! It's time to go!" With that she shoved the book in her duffle bag and quickly moved down the hallway. She looked at the door seeing her mother holding her purse and a pair of car keys. Luna was simply dressed in sweats knowing to drive comfy.

"Goodbye house." Nautica muttered lamely as she walked outside and towards the beat up little car they owned. Slipping into the passenger seat she closed the door right as her mom took the other side. Luna grinned and offered her a water bottle before speaking.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be…" Nautica murmured though she watched the water. What Luna didn't see was the current spiraling in the plastic bottle, twirling and twirling as the car was brought to life and backed up into the street.

Cruising down Nautica turned her head, looking at her home as is disappeared in the horizon. Finally she turned back and glanced at the still spiraling water, a small smile broke out. She then spoke in a whisper even though the car was silent to begin with, " Here we go."

And with that the car continued, to the one and only Institute.

**ALRIGHT! That took forever. What can I say? I'm a lazy ass but I try. I hope I didn't screw up anywhere in this. I think I did a good job, ( I give it a 6/10 in my opinion.)**

**Anyway enjoy this woman named Anhabell and her story for now I am putting little Nautica in her hands. Don't forget to feed her Ana, I want her alive when she comes back to me. **

_**Ana: Don't worry, I'll feed her for you. Nothing to worry about, she's in good hands. **_

**OH and since this is my chapter (hehe) VISIT MY PAGE! Thank you :3**

**Enjoy the story, enjoy the humor, enjoy the X-Men! Just have fun folks. Don't get aids.**

**- Nautica Lunaris.**


End file.
